Master
by starsrbright
Summary: Starscream's ghost has been captured and now he has to pay the price for ruining Megatrons plans again. It was an idea that was in my head and thought you guys would like it...


Megatron looked over the new body of Starscream

Megatron looked over the new body of Starscream. He had been dead for over a decade and rumors of his spark matter or ghost as some would say, was floating around still causing trouble for him. Well not for much longer. He had heard and also witnessed about 'ghost sparks'. It was very rare for spark matter to be left over and move around but Starscream always knew how to surprise him. But now it was his turn to surprise him.

He had this new body made for Starscream for when he finally crosses over from limbo to the living again. The new body was almost an exact replica of Starscream. All but his paint job and optics. Instead of having his usual bright red optics and painting style his body was all white. Megatron wanted Starscream to feel like he was nothing. He wanted him to feel devoid of any thing but nothingness. He was all white…just like a ghost. Megatron smirked at the thought it was so ironic. But unlike the other bodies Starscream had taken over he couldn't leave this one. Not until Megatron wanted him to.

Megatron was taken out of his thoughts but the sound of someone groaning. It was Octane. Megatron had him strapped to the operation table next to Starscream's new body. He looked at the spark monitor. It showed two different spark pulses. The one on top was Octane's which was strong and steady and the one below was Starscream's which was pulsing quick and erratically. Starscream must have founded out he can't get out of Octane's body…he must be panicking. The mere thought of Starscream's spark energy bouncing around in Octane's chest caused a twisted smile to break Megatron's stern face. Oh he couldn't wait to see the look of Starscream's face when he is brought back to life and to Megatron.

Soudwave came up to Megatron announcing that they were ready to began the process of abstracting Starscream's spark from Octane and placing it into the new body. Megatron walked over to the door and walked into the room where he could watch the process. Megatron had his men working on finding a way to do this for months. Finally after five grueling months they found a way.

They used a highly conductive metal like stone and put a steady amount of energy through it. The energy would suck the spark to it and keep there until the energy stopped. The hard part of it all was finding the right amount of energy to use. If you use to much you destroy the spark and if you use to less the spark will stay inside the spark chamber and feed off that energy. They went through 20 Autobot prisoners to find the right amount of energy. And they were ready to use this process on Starscream.

But they ran into another problem like how they were going to keep Starscream's spark in one place. That was easily solved by using what they already had. They had cut the special stone into small diamond like pieces. They were all connected to each other by a small, thin, and highly conductive metal string. Each stone piece was wrapped a few times by the string and then connected to the next one. The whole thing worked like how a net does. They would send enough energy through the string and was collected and stored in the stone pieces. The energy spreads out over what ever it was covering like right now it was over Octane's body. Now nothing was holding them back from capturing and imprisoning Starscream's spark.

The scientists were working slowly but Megatron didn't say a word. The tension was so thick in the room it was almost suffocating. The mechanical arm holding the stone was slowly being charged up. The stone began to glow and small crackles of energy formed around it. It was the right amount. The mechanical arm was slowly maneuvered until it rested above Octane's chest. The doctor in the room slowly opened Octane's chest and exposed his spark chamber. Inside there were two sparks one a light blue color the other a bright yellow color. The yellow one was Starscream's. They aimed the stone above the correct spark and fired. Starscream spark shot up into the stone causing the stone glow a bright yellow color. The stone was then slowly brought over to the new body. Once again the doctor opened the body's chest and new spark chamber. They slowly decrease the amount of energy in the stone. All the sudden the spark flew out of the stone straight into the spark chamber. Everyone stayed still. No one was breathing just standing and watching. The spark didn't move from the chamber. It bounced and pushed but it couldn't get out no matter what it tried. The surgery was a success!

Everyone released a sigh of relief. Even Megatron let out a small sigh. He couldn't wait for Starscream to regain consciousness. Megatron came out of the room congratulated his men on the success. He then slowly walked over to Starscream. Leaning slightly over the body he waited. Five minutes passed and he was about to ask if something was wrong with the body until Starscream's body lurched up grasping for breath and then suddenly turning to its side throwing up. Starscream began to twitch.

He felt all these new but still old sensations. Pain was a major one along with nausea. Oh and a slag load of confusion like what in the name of Primus just happened. One moment he was inside Octane, and then he couldn't get out of Octane after everything went black for him. Now he didn't know where he was or how he got here but wait…why do I have fingers….and why is Megatron smirking like that…and why do I feel like something really , really bad just happened or is going to happen.

Megatron couldn't stop smirking in fact it was all he could do from smiling at all the ways he was going to make Starscream pay. And the look on Starscream's face wasn't helping him in his battle to not smile like a maniac. It was priceless! Oh he couldn't wait to tell the traitor the great news!

"So tell me Starscream how does your new body feel? I had it made to look just like your old self… but with a better pant job and optic color. And unlike in the other bodies you've hopped to and from this one you can't get out of when you're in pain." At the last sentence Megatron couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips. The look of utter horror on his face was just too good. He began to laugh and ordered for Starscream to be put in his new 'home'. And by 'home' Megatron meant the cage that was built in his room. So he could have some privacy with his new little pet.

"No, No, **NONONONONONONONO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING NO PLEASE NO OH PRIMUS NOOOOO**" Starscream screamed the whole way to Megatron's chambers. Crying and sobbing knowing it was going to be just like the old days but only worse. He wouldn't have to do anything to make Megtron angry; Megatron will just come in pissed off and beat the living slag out of him for no reason.

The door to the room opened and he was shoved into a cage. Left to wait for Megatron to come in and restart their old cycle of pain. Starscream could only lay inside his cage…or 'home' as Megatron had called it. He couldn't stop sobbing. He had so many hopes of destroying Megatron, getting a new body and maybe even starting a new life, whether or not it was with the Decepticons or not. Lost within his thoughts his body grew very tired, but his mind was still racing. He slowly fell into a troubled sleep.

Hours later Megatron walked into his room to find his new pet sleeping in his cage.

"_Awe how cute"_, thought Megatron. He walked over to his desk. He walked behind it and opened a drawer looking for the collar and leash he had gotten specially made for his pet. He pulled in out and marveled at the craftsmanship. The collar was black with silver spikes. The spikes themselves had very rare red colored jewels. The leash was made of black flexible metal that could double as a whip. Megatron smirked at the collar because the only thing that showed some form of identity was also showing that he was property. He couldn't wait to see how it looked on his new pet. With this set in mind he walked over to where his little pet was sleeping, opened the door quietly, and then very roughly grabbed the seeker and throwing him across the room.

Starscream awoke to pain all over his back as he slammed into the wall. He looked up to see Megatron coming right for him. Old instincts kicked in and he bolted. He ran to the door hearing Megatron's footsteps get closer. He could hear his old commander chuckle at his mad attempts to open the slagging door. Pressing every button, every code, and every number digit he could think of to open it but to no avail. That's when he found out Megatron had locked it. He pivoted to the right seeing another door hoping it would lead to somewhere far, far away from here. He slammed into it causing Megatron to laugh even more as Starscream's fingers frantically worked the code pad. The door opened to Starscream's surprise and he ran into the room. He turned and locked the door as well seeing Megatron's surprised face as he shut the door. Megatron began to bang on the door yelling and screaming threats to Starscream if he didn't open the door for him. Starscream backed away as far as possible from the door only to run into something from behind. He fell backwards and was caught by something soft. He looked back to find that this was Megatron's bedroom.

The room was sparsely lit, and covered in the Decepticon's symbol. The sheets on the bed were a deep rich purple with fluffy black pillows at the top. The whole room screamed royalty.

"_Not good when he gets in here he's gonna be really mad…this is really gonna hurt,"_ Starscream began to panic at that very thought. And then to his greatest horror that door separating Megatron from him crashed to the ground. And Megatron's face had a twisted smile on it as he looked at Starscream.

"Now, now Starscream only good little whores can come into this room and you have been very bad my pet", Megatron smiled as he saw his ex-second in command shake. He walked slowly to him waiting to see if his prey made a move. But he stayed where he was, sitting on his bed staring at Megatron with pure fear. Tears rolled down his already stained face and his lips trembled. The mere site of the scene before him turned Megatron on.

Starscream couldn't move now matter how hard he tried to coax his body to, it didn't move. He stared and waited for the pain to begin. After what felt like an eternity his torturer reached him. He stayed seated staring up at Megatron's face. He swallowed loudly and could now feel his tears streaming down his face.

"Please have mercy please my lord please", Starscream begged in a tiny and submissive voice.

Hearing his little pet beg made Megatron's circuits sizzle. He smirked at his little pet.

"If you listen to every command I give you and follow them properly I will be merciful but you do need to be punished still for running away from me and for causing so much trouble for me", Megatron said with a smirk. Watching his pet tremble before him and sitting on his bed no less. It made it so tempting to just ravish Starscream for all he's got. But then there would be no fun, he rather have his pet begging for him to take him.

Megatron brought the collar into hi pet's view. He smiled at the reaction. Starsceam stared at the collar then put his head down, his shoulders and wings sagged and shake as the small transformer wept.

"Shhhh… I had this specially made for you and from now on Starscream you are my little pet and I am your master understand," Megatron said as he snapped it onto Starscream neck. Starscream just sat there quietly nodding and feeling ashamed. Megatron then attached the leash to the collar and gently tugged on it. Starscream rose only to be smacked so hard he felled onto his back on the bed. He looked with fear at his master. His master's hand was pointing down at the floor. Starscream got the hint and slowly and quietly got on all fours with his head bowed. Megatron smirked at his pet. He tugged on the leash leading away from the bed into the main room to the back of his room. He opened a door and pulled on Starscream leash leading him inside. He then unleashed Starscream and cuffed him into the chains hanging from the ceiling. The room was his torture room.

Starscream knew what was coming and braced himself. For the next couple of days they were nothing but a blur of screams, pain, fear, and darkness. Along with pain came the humiliation. Megatron would force him to say things, and do embarrassing things. He would laugh at Starscream and mock him. All Starscream could do was hope he would get bored soon and leave.

It was a week later and Starscream energy supply was running low and his injuries were getting worse by the minute. Light suddenly came through the door and Megatron stepped in. Megatron stopped before him and Starscream kept his head bowed showing his master his submission. Megatron smirked and uncuffed him. He dragged his little pet out of the torture room and into the bathroom. He put him in the ion shower and turned it on. He waited for it to work its magic on Starscream's injuries and clean him up. He was covered in his own energon blood. Five minutes later Starscream looked new. He snapped his fingers at his side and his pet reacted quickly. Sitting with his head bowed at his master's side. Megatron then turned and walked to his bedroom where he had a couple energon cubes waiting on a small glass table. He sat at the end of his bed next to the glass table and patted his lap. Starscream hesitantly got up and sat on Megatron's lap. Megatron contort his pet so that he was cradling him forcing him to lean his back into his master's arm while leaving the other free too feed his pet.

"Do you think that you deserve this food my pet?" Megatron forced his pet to look right at him. His pet's eyes shifted between the cube and him.

"Only if you wish for me to have it master…I-…I have no rights of my own…" Megatron smiled at his pet. He was learning very quickly. He placed the cube to his pet lips and watched is pet drink hungrily. When all the cubes were empty Megatron carried Starscream to the top of the bed, he placed his seeker gently in the center of the bed. He then went to sit in a chair that was placed directly in front of where his pet laid. He smirked at the confusion on his pet's face.

"Now that you've learned your place pet I want some entertainment after a long days work. Now entertain me," Megatron said getting comfortable in his chair. Starscream twitched not knowing what would make his master happy he asked.

"What would you like me to do master?" He asked in a timid voice.

"Touch yourself…and if you don't satisfy me my pet I'll put you back in the torture room."

Starscream stared at his master. He didn't know what to do. His master's patience was growing thin though. His master's smirk fell and held a deep frown in its place. He then grunted when his pet didn't make a move to do as he ordered. He began to get up and his pet panicked.

Starscream got up faster then his master moved across the bed on all fours moving slowly towards his master. He was never very confident when it came to sexual things. And Megatron knew that he wasn't. But he didn't want to go back into that room. So he crawled as sexily as he could, he also made sure he had a timid and submissive look on his face. It was working too. His master had stopped and watched his pet come towards him. Starscream didn't know if Megatron knew he was smirking or not but he had a huge smirk on his face that could be called a smile.

Megatron was pleasantly surprised by his pet. He especially liked how his pet came crawling to him across his bed with that oh so delicious submissive look on his face. He sat back in his chair and waited for his pet to reach him.

Starscream reached his master and stood on his knees stretching his body and showing off his chiseled and femme like curves of his body. Starscream placed his hands behind his head and arched his back toward his master. And by the look on his master face his master was enjoying the view. Starscream bit his lower lip while he smiled gently at his master. He gave his master a wink and slowly moved his hand from the back of his head down the front of his body, and stopping right on top of his cone. He looked his master straight in the eye as he very, very slowly undid his cone.

He played with the cap for a bit. First just touching it, teasing the outside and enjoying the look on Megatron's face. Megatron was licking his lips as he watched his little pet play with himself. Starscream then slowly twisting the cap off and moaning softly, he then popped off the cap. He gave a surprised gasp and slight jump at the sound and feeling of his cone cap coming off this caused Megatron to chuckle.

Megatron found it endearing to watch his little pet jump and found it arousing when he gasped and looked straight into his eyes with that needy look. His hands clenched on the arms of the chair he was sitting in, he wanted to see what else his pet could do before he ravished him.

Once his cap was off he tapped his fingers gently on his sensitive wires. His other hand came down to join the other. He slowly pushed one finger inside carefully moving wires around. Starscream knew that his master would want to join in soon so better safe then sorry he prepared himself for his master. He then added another finger moaning and gasping. It had been a long time since he last felt some pleasure. And oh Primus did he miss it. But it wasn't good enough; he wanted Megatron's hands touching him. He looked at his master moaning and arching his back towards him. Starscream crawled closer to his master and gave him a questioning look as he looked between his master's lap and the bed. He would never ask his master because if he did he would surly get beaten and all he wanted right now was pleasure from his master.

Megatron understood what his pet wanted and was deciding. After about 2 seconds of think over the matter he nodded his head and his little pet slowly and carefully straddled his lap. His pet looked at him with curiosity. This would be the first time his pet has gotten this close to him without being choked or hung from a wall by his master.

Starscream gently explored his master's body. He felt his chiseled chest and craved abs. He kissed gently on his master's neck. Slowly licking the sensitive wires, and hearing his master groan heightened his arousal. He then gently took Megatron's hand off the arm of the chair and placed it on his cone. Mew and grinding his cone into his master's hand, hoping his master would do something.

Megatron chuckle at his pet, it was so cute and yet such a turn on.

"_So he wants me that badly well then I'll just have to give him it since he begs so sweetly,"_ Megatron thought.

Megatron picked up his pet, earning a squeak from his pet for the sudden movement, and placed him on the bed. His pet looked at him with wide optics not knowing what he had in mind for him. Megatron then crawled onto of his pet slowly he began to kiss his pet. Tasting his pet like he was refined energon and hearing his pet moan only excited him even more. He let his hands wonder on his pet's body and enjoying the sounds he could made his little pet make.

Starscream didn't he could feel this good. Everything his master was doing to him felt so good. He wanted more, so much more. The way his master kissed him too, it made him feel wanted. Even felt loved by him but he was his master and he was the pet…right? He stared at his master in awe as his master kissed his body. He mewed and moaned as his master touched him in all the right places. It was like his master knew every thing about his body. Like they knew they were old lovers reunited. Starscream couldn't take much more of this he wanted his master inside him now.

"Master please oh please more", Starscream begged in a needy voice making his master shiver.

Megatron then came back up from kissing Starscream's stomach and looked him in the optics with a hard look. Starscream shivered and realized his mistake. He cowered in front of his master and opened his legs more trying to appease him so he wouldn't be hit. Megatron then brought his hand up making his pet flinch, waiting for the pain. It never came instead he felt his master get up and walk away from the bed. Starscream opened his optics to see his master walking around the room, almost pacing. The hand his master brought up had pressed a button on the side of his head. It was his com-link button. He must have gotten an important message from Soundwave. He walked around the room with a displeased look on his face. Starscream couldn't help but listen in on the conversation.

"I see….and they're still attacking the base….and I am needed….you people can't do anything on your own can you? 'Sigh'… I'll be there soon", Megatron turned and looked at his pet. He was deciding if he should put him in the cage or leave him be. He walked to his pet and raised his hand, his pet flinch and was waiting for a beating. Megatron smirked.

"_He's not gonna do anything he knows his place and knows not to try anything I think it will be ok to leave him out of his cage…He can keep the bed warm for me when I come back…"_, Megatron agreed with the thought and gently stroked his pet's cheek. He made sure his pet looked him straight in the optics before he gave his orders to him. His pet stared at him with plain white optics and Megatron began to miss those bright soul piercing red optics. He'll fix that later as for now these plain ones will have to do. He smirked as he could still plainly see the fear in his pet's optics.

"Now listen to me carefully my pet you've been a very good boy so I'm going to leave you out of your cage, but here are the rules: you are not allowed to leave this room and when I get back I expect you to be here, in this bed, waiting for me…you may only leave this bed if you have to go to the bathroom am I understood?" Starscream took his master's hand and kissed each finger and then center of his palm before answering him.

"Yes my master, please be careful…" Megatron looked at his pet with lust but it would have to wait. Megatron kissed his pet one last time before he left. Starscream watched and waited until he knew his master had left. He was tired and horny. Starscream decided he would get some sleep before his master came back. He knew he probably wouldn't be getting any with his master around.

--

Just something that I had in mind for awhile and felt like putting it out there…I hope you all like it! And yes, I'm still working on the others…very slowly. I might make a sequel to this but I don't feel like it. I have enough stories to work with right now. I know I'm lazy spare me the nagging I get enough as it is.


End file.
